Food
Food Items are random drops available upon reaching level 3. They are also purchasable from the Market with gems, and can be received from use of the Enchanted Armoire, or as quest rewards and check-in prizes. Upon collection or purchase, these items can be found under the Food category of the player's inventory or in a box in the Pets tab. Food items are used to feed and raise pets into mounts. Feeding Your Pet You can feed a food item to the pet of your choice via the Pets tab of your Inventory (direct link). First, click on the food and then click on a pet. Under each pet is a Food Bar, which fills by a certain amount each time the pet is fed. See Food Preferences for information on how quickly the Food Bar fills up based on the type of food a pet is fed. When the growth bar reaches 100%, the pet becomes a mount and is shown in a ghostly form in the pet stable and cannot be displayed with your avatar until it has been re-hatched. Instead, it appears in the Mounts section of your stable in its new form and can be ridden. However, after a pet becomes a mount, it still continues to count towards the Beast Master achievement. Hatching a second pet of the same type replaces the ghostly pet image with a full-color image. You may now display a matching pet and mount with your avatar. The re-hatched pet cannot be fed since you already have a mount of this type. While you're feeding your pets, your browser may give you the option of preventing the page from creating additional dialogs. Do not select that option, as it will prevent you from feeding your pets. If you select that option accidentally, simply restart your browser and you will be able to feed your pets again. An alternate (and quicker) method to change a pet into a mount is to use a saddle, which is available in the Market for the price of 5 gems. Types of Food There are ten types of food that can be fed to pets. Each type can be bought for 1 gem and can be sold for 1 gold from the Market. Different types of pets may prefer different types of food. During certain special events, the standard types of food are temporarily replaced with more festive versions (refer to Special Event Food below). The food images were updated on February 22, 2014. The table below shows the images before and after. Show/Hide the food sprite history table. Special Event Food During some special events, normal food items are replaced with rare food items. The rare items have different names and images from, but are obtained and used in the same way as, the normal items. Cake During the annual Habitica birthday celebrations at the end of each Winter Wonderland special event, every player is given a full set of 10 pieces of cake. Each piece of cake is of a different type and corresponds to each type of normal food. All food drops during this period give players cake instead of the usual food items. On Habitica Naming Day, every player is given a full set of 10 pieces of cake. Show/Hide the cake table. (SPOILER ALERT!) Candy During every Fall Festival, all food drops give players candy instead of the usual food items. There are 10 types of candy, each of which corresponds to a different type of normal food. Show/Hide the Candy table. (SPOILER ALERT!) fr:Nourriture de:Futter nl:Voedsel pt-br:Comida ru:Еда tr:Yiyecek Category:Pets and Mounts Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:References Source Code Category:Spoiler Category:Unlockable Features Category:Newbies